Just Be You
by emmablah
Summary: Sasuke finally has the guts to ask Naruto out for a date. But Naruto doesn't know its Sasuke. Narusasunaru Enjoy!


Heeeeey guys... *nervous laugh*...okay! I'm sorry I know I haven't posted anything for Is It Her and I'm really sorry! It's just I've had a couple of things on my plate. But here I made a little something and I had posted this up on Tumblr but i forgot to post it here ehehe sorry. But here you go enjoy!

* * *

A dark haired male leans in closely to the side of a wooden shack in the dark. The young man looks around it, with red piercing eyes, and spot a young blond male walking out happily.

"Thanks old man! That was great, I'll see you later!" the blond yells over his shoulder as he walks out of the ramen stand.

He places both hands behind his head as he walks toward the opposite direction his unknown watcher stands. He hums to himself cheerfully, now that his tummy is filled with miso pork ramen. The blond sighs audibly and, with a goofy grin plastered on his face, continues on his merry way.

Blood red eyes follow the blonds every move as a quick smirk appears in a flash. He looks all around the blond to see any signs of any one the blond knew.

The coast is clear, now's my chance! The dark haired male thinks as he flattens himself to the wooden wall. His hands quickly move together in to different signs, and poof a cloud of smoke appears where the male once stood. As the cloud of smoke disperses, there that once stood a young male, stand a beautiful girl. Her dark silky hair cascaded around her shoulders and face bringing out her white porcelain skin. She lets out a silent sigh from her plump rosy lips, and slowly opens her eyes revealing dark charcoal eyes.

She quickly jumps to one of the roof tops nearest to her. Crouching low against it, hiding within the shadows, her eyes scan through the streets of the quite village. Finally, spotting those bright rays of blond hair she rapidly follows behind, making sure to mask her chakra signature. She hops down the many roofs, slicked with rainfall from earlier that morning, and lands in one of the many dark alleys. Collecting herself quickly, she spots the blond male turning down one of the corners, she walks after him.

"Hey," she calls out behind him. She watches him looks around like an idiot. "Behind you id- Naruto!" she says until he finally turns to her.

"Huh? Hey." He says as he squint his eyes at her. "Do I know you?" he asks.

"Uh… We were in the same class back in the academy." She says quickly.

Phew that was close. She thought as Naruto leans back and as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Oh, okay then. What's up?"

"Listen and listen good alright, because I will not repeat myself understood?" she asks as she stares at him intently.

"Yeah, yeah what is it?" he says nonchalantly as he picks his ear with his pinky.

Her eyebrow twitches with rage as she walks up to him and grabs him by the shirt.

"You, me on a date at 9 p.m. sharp meet me in front the hokage's building. Got it?" she tells him as she lets him go and walks away.

Naruto stands there watching as the mysterious girl walks away. He looks down at his watch, shrugs and continues on towards his home.

As it becomes darker out a young pale man paces back in forth in his room. Thinking of what he is going to do about the forced date he place upon the blond boy. He searches through his closet taking out a clean shirt and shrugging into it.

"Oh well this'll have to do. That idiot better be there or I'll go searching for him." He mutters to himself as his hands make different signs and once again a cloud of smoke arises, and out walks a beautiful young girl.

In front of the hokage's building stands a young blond man with a nice orange t-shirt with a pair of black pants. Naruto just stood there looking around waiting for his unknown date to arrive; he checks his watch once more reading and scratches the back of his head. Five till 9, she should be here soon. He thought as he waited.

A pair of coal black eyes watch as the blond looks down at his wrist watch, from a dark place. After waiting awhile, a dark figure emerges from the shadows, revealing the owner of the black eyes. As she makes her way to the blond male, she quickly looks herself over making sure she was presentable. She finally reaches the male and taps him on the shoulder. Said male turns on his heels to face the young woman. He looks her from head to toe and smiles gently at her taking in her simple dark colored outfit.

"So where are we heading?" Naruto ask as he entwines his fingers behind his head.

"Dinner," the female says simply as she walks the other direction as her midnight blue hair sways back and forth behind her.

Naruto just stares as she walks away and quickly catches up to her. They walked side by side for awhile in silence, down and empty path way through a small play ground. Naruto watches the empty play ground with a found smile growing slowly on his face. Sasuke cautiously watches him from the corner of his eye and smile softly. The golden haired boy looks down at the pale girl next to him and slowly reaches out for her hand; he grabs he hand gently into his and watches her for her reaction. She jumps lightly at the sudden touch and looks down at their joined hands; she then looks up at the blond with a curious look. He gives her one of his trademark smile that nearly takes up his entire face. Her heart gives a quick skip as she quickly looks forward trying her best not to blush.

"So what are we eating, if I may ask?" Naruto says as he gently squeezes the hand that in his.

"…. Ramen." Comes the quite reply from her.

If anything Naruto's smile grows even bigger.

"Hell yeah!" he nearly shout with glee as they make their way to a very well know restaurant named Ichiraku.

They take a small round table near the back of the restaurant and sit quietly as they wait for them to take their order.

"So…. Hey I didn't catch your name." Naruto says as he finally thought about it. "And I don't remember you from the academy." He says suspiciously.

Shit! Sasuke thought as he quickly rattled his brain for a quick answer.

"I didn't talk much," she quietly replies.

"Hmm well you do barley say anything….. So what's your name?" he asks as he leans back in his wooden chair.

Crap think Sasuke think! Just make up something! Sasuke yells at himself in his head.

"Sumiko," she says. She looks up abruptly as she hears a soft chuckle, she glare at the young man sitting across from her. "What's so damn funny, idiot?" she asks icily.

"Heehee nothing just that it suits you." The male says as he looks up at her and meets her gaze.

"How so?"

"Well your eyes are nearly charcoal black." He says as he keeps his gaze on hers.

Sasuke blushes slightly as she looks away with a grunt and Naruto starts to laugh at her reaction.

"Stop laughing you idiot!" she nearly yells at him.

Naruto chuckles a bit until a waiter arrives at their table.

After dinner Naruto had decided that they should take a walk and get some fresh air. They did and returned to the empty pathway they used to get to Ichuraku. As they walked Naruto laughed at his own joke he was telling for the 4th time that night.

"Hahaha so he… he threw it away! Bahahahahah!" he continues to laugh.

Sasuke smiles lightly at the sound of Naruto's laughter. As Naruto starts to calm down from his giggle fit, he finally stands straight and wipes at his eye.

"So Sumiko?" Naruto asks.

"Hm?"

"You know I had a lot of fun tonight." He says casually with a smile. "But it would have been better if I could have seen your pretty face. Not that this form in ugly or anything you're really hot looking but, I would much rather see the real you Sasuke. I think you're way prettier in your original form" he says as he grabs for the small pale hand again and holds it between both his large hands.

Sasuke stares up at the blond idiot in disbelief. The girl's mouths hanging slightly open from the shock and information she had just received.

"Wha- how….. How did you know? When did you figured out?" Sasuke ask frustrated as he yanks his hand from Naruto in fury. "How long did you know it was me?" he glares up at the blond as black eyes rotate to blood red orbs brightly shining in the dark.

Naruto raises his hands up in defense and chuckles nervously.

"I-I've known since the beginning but, h-hey now Sasuke don't get mad at me!" Naruto says as Sasuke advances at him.

"Wait….. You knew it was me the whole time? Even when I threaten you to go on a date with my as this?" Sasuke asks as he point at the girl form that is him.

Naruto nods slowly as he watches Sasuke carefully. He watches as Sasuke's shoulders relaxes and looks down at the stoned road, then poof a cloud of smoke appears in front of the blond. Naruto slowly lets his arms fall to his side as he watches the smoke clears and sees a dark tall figure in the center. He walks up to Sasuke quietly and stands in front of him.

"So …you would have said yes if I would have asked?" Sasuke asks to near a whisper.

Naruto smiles gently down at him and nods slowly.

"Yeah, I would have said yes you bastard. 'Cause I like you." Naruto says as Sasuke at him.

Their gaze meet and Naruto smiles at Sasuke, as the raven haired male smirks back at the blond. Naruto leans in a bit unsure of himself, Sasuke's smirk gets larger as he presses him lips against Naruto. The blond relaxes and kisses the pale male back with a happy sigh. They break apart and lean their foreheads together.

"So, even though I like you that other you was pretty damn hot! I was wondering-"

"No!" Sasuke interrupts Naruto mid sentence.

Naruto chuckles as he grabs Sasuke hand into his own and starts to walk intertwining their fingers together.

* * *

please R&R! And if you guys have any prompts I'd like to know :)

I'll most likely be posting more short drabble's on my tumbr. I'm mostly on there now. But thanks for reading!


End file.
